


I Think I’m In Love With You...

by jaybird6232



Series: I Can Be Good [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Barista!Steve, Businessman!Bucky, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird6232/pseuds/jaybird6232
Summary: He had a plan.Truly, he really did have a plan.His plan was to bravely go over to Bucky’s apartment and confess. Confess everything.But now, sitting in his car in the pouring rain, yards away from Bucky’s door, that plan was completely forgotten.God, how could he have been so stupid? Working up the courage to actually go up to his best friend’s apartment and confess his feelings for the other man seemed like a magnificent idea twenty minutes ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I’ve been procrastinating too much on my other story (the Disney one), so I decided to whip up this little gem for you all!
> 
> Don’t worry, I’m not abandoning the other story :P
> 
> I’m just taking longer to post the next chapter ;)

He had a plan.

Truly, he really  _did_  have a plan.

His plan was to bravely go over to Bucky’s apartment and confess. Confess everything.

But now, sitting in his car in the pouring rain, yards away from Bucky’s door, that plan was completely forgotten.

God, how could he have been so stupid? Working up the courage to actually go up to his best friend’s apartment and confess his feelings for the other man seemed like a magnificent idea twenty minutes ago.

But twenty minutes ago was twenty minutes ago. It wasn’t now. He wasn't feeling this anxious or panicked twenty minutes ago.  _“To hell with it,”_  He said twenty minutes ago.  _“What could go wrong?”_  He said.  _“It’s just Bucky,”_  He said.

But, again, that was twenty  _fucking_  minutes ago.

He really started building up his nervousness when he was driving over. Telling himself that it was going to be fine didn’t do much to calm him, neither did taking a puff of his rescue inhaler.

Why did he think that this was going to be a good idea?

Oh, that’s right.

Because he thought of it  _twenty minutes ago_.

“Oh, to hell with it.” Steve cursed, stepping out of his beat up, little tan Toyota and into the pouring rain. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he waited for a car to pass before he crossed the street. He sighed in content when he got under Bucky’s porch, shaking his head just a bit to get rid of some excess water that was clinging to his golden blond hair.

It was freezing, probably around forty degrees or lower, and the rain wasn't doing anything to warm up his frail body. He honestly should have considered wearing a rain coat or something of the like before driving out to Bucky’s house at eight o’clock at night. All he was wearing was a leather jacket. 

He was about to talk himself out of it when his hand subconsciously moved and pressed the doorbell button.

 _Oh shit, well too late to back out now_.

“One second!” A voice yelled from the inside, making Steve panic once more. Gosh, he was really doing this; confessing his feelings to his lifelong best friend.

Steve was looking down at his feet when Bucky opened the door.

“Steve?” Bucky asked. “Hey, what’re you doing here?”

Steve’s eyes snapped up to meet his friend’s when the brunet spoke, and he couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through his body; one, from the cold, two, from his current panicked state, and three, because god damn, Bucky looked good.

Bucky was dressed in nothing to extravagant, just some sweatpants and and a tee shirt, his metal prosthetic showing due to the rolled up sleeves. He was probably making dinner, Steve thought, if the accidental smear of tomato paste on the brunet’s shirt was anything to go by.

Bucky, of course, noticed the shiver. “Steve, c’mon get inside, it’s freezing.”

Bucky tried to reach for his arm to pull him inside, but Steve just leaned away. “No, I… I can’t.”

“What are you talking about? Steve it’s freezing and you’re all wet, for pete’s sake, stop being so stubborn.” 

Bucky reached for him again, and Steve stepped back an inch out of his reach, shaking his head as he let out an unsteady breath. “If I go inside, I’ll never get out what I have to say.”

“Steve, c’mon—”

“Bucky, please…”

After staring at him for a few seconds, Bucky sighed and put his arm down, signaling Steve to go ahead.

“Okay.”

Steve nodded and bit his lip, staring at the man in front of him for a few seconds, unable to speak.  _God, what was he thinking coming here? What made him think that this was a good idea?_  After a couple more seconds, Steve closed his eyes.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Steve opened his eyes to see Bucky’s mouth part slightly in surprise, like he hadn't expected the conversation to head in this direction at all. When Bucky said nothing, Steve continued.

“I think I’m in love with you, and it terrifies me. You’re my best friend Buck, and I don’t want to lose you.” Steve murmured, tears beginning to slip from his eyes.

“Steve, I—”

“Please, just… let me finish.” Steve asked shakily, getting a sad nod from Bucky in return.

“I’m in love with you, and I didn’t mean for it to get this far. I didn’t mean to fall in love with you. I didn’t  _want_  to love anyone, ever. Didn’t think I was capable of it, the whole romance thing, ya know?

“But then I went ahead and fell for you, and I didn’t even realize it until you started dating Brock. That was one of the worst days of my life Buck, and I… and I…”

Steve sighed, taking in a soft breath as more tears fell from his eyes. “Seeing you leave that bastard was probably one of the  _best_  days of my life; not because you were single again, but because you had finally seen how much of an asshole he was to you. You deserve so much better Buck, so much better…

“And I know that I’m hard to love, I know that. I’m a stubborn pain in the ass who doesn’t listen to what you or Nat say because I think I’m right all the time. I’m annoying and sentimental and short and skinny and ugly and… and I’m in love with you.”

He looked up at Bucky again, and when the other man didn’t say anything, Steve let out another shaky breath and wiped away a tear that was cascading down his left cheek. “I guess it’s just a one sided thing then…”

Without another word, Steve sent Bucky a broken smile and turned around, walking down the steps and into the pouring rain towards his car. Steve got into his car silently, shutting the door and starting the ignition, before he drove off in the direction of his apartment.

_God, what was he thinking?_

___________________________________________________________

 

Bucky couldn’t have moved if he wanted. His body was in shock, frozen in place as he stared ahead and watched the love of his life break apart into a mess of tears and sorrow.

“I think I’m in love with you, and it terrifies me. You’re my best friend Buck, and I don’t want to lose you.” The blond mumbled.

“Steve, I—”  _I would never leave you_.

“Please just… let me finish.” Steve interrupted shakily, and Bucky just nodded. If his friend had more to say, then he’d let him say it.

“I’m in love with you, and I didn’t mean for it to get this far. I didn’t mean to fall in love with you. I didn’t  _want_  to love anyone, ever. Didn’t think I was capable of it, the whole romance thing, ya know?

“But then I went ahead and fell for you, and I didn’t even realize it until you started dating Brock. That was one of the worst days of my life Buck, and I… and I…”

_Oh honey, oh baby no. No, no. Baby, I didn’t mean to hurt ya, oh god, Steve let me explain. I never—I should’ve never— oh god, honey please don’t cry. He meant nothing to me, Steve he meant nothing. I only dated him because I’m not worth falling for you. You deserve so much better than what I could ever give you. You deserve the world Steve._

“Seeing you leave that bastard was probably one of the  _best_  days of my life; not because you were single again, but because you had finally seen how much of an asshole he was to you. You deserve so much better Buck, so much better…”

_You’re right Steve, he was an asshole. To everyone, you included. He treated you worse than everyone though, because he KNEW, he knew that I have only ever had eyes for you. Oh sweetheart, please… honey don’t cry. Let me fix this, just come inside, please. I’ll lose it if something happen to you because of this weather. Honey, please come inside._

“And I know that I’m hard to love, I know that. I’m a stubborn pain in the ass who doesn’t listen to what you or Nat say because I think I’m right all the time. I’m annoying and sentimental and short and skinny and ugly and… and I’m in love with you.” Steve choked out over a sob.

 _What? Steven, what the hell are you talking about? Hard to love? When have you ever been hard to love? I fell in love with you the_ **_moment_  ** _I first met you, the_ **_second_  ** _I first saw you. Yes, you are a stubborn pain in the ass, but I love that about you. You don’t put up with anyone’s bullshit, and you stand up against all odds. What makes you think I hate that about you?_

_I love you just the way you are, god honey, never change. Never change who you are. You are NOT ugly; you’re a fucking angel if I’ve ever seen one. You’re too precious for this world Steve, no one deserves to have you in their life, but goddamnit I’ve been blessed by God himself because here you are, my best friend and love of my life._

_Goddamnit Steve Rogers, I fucking love you._

Bucky hadn’t realized that he had been quiet the whole time, lost in thought, until Steve spoke up again. “I guess it’s just a one sided thing then…”

He snapped his head up to see the blond walking away from him and into the cascading rain, getting into his car and leaving the street. That’s when he registered something.

He didn’t say it back.

“Shit!” Bucky cursed, turning around and running into his house, his socked feet sliding against the wood when he slid into the kitchen, looking for his phone and his keys.

_I know I’m hard to love._

He climbed up the stairs quickly, sprinting into his room to pull on his running shoes, before clambering back down the stairs and leaving his house, shutting the door and running to his car that was parked a few feet away.

_You deserve so much better Buck, so much better…_

Bucky quickly started the car, pulling into the street and pushing the gas, nearly hitting someone as he pulled out. He got a few angry honks, so he let the car pass, before he followed behind and into the streets of New York.

_I guess it’s just a one sided thing then…_

Metal and flesh hands smacked against the steering wheel when he stopped at a red light. And then another one. Then  _another_  one. It was as if God was punishing him by making him wait in traffic while Steve… oh god,  _Steve. I have to make it, please, I gotta make it._

“Please Jesus, please.”

___________________________________________________________

 

Steve stepped into his apartment with a sluggish pace, throwing his keys in the bowl by the threshold and shutting the door. Carefully, he stepped out of all his wet clothing, boxers included, and set them in the hamper, before trudging to his room and changing into more comfortable attire; an old white tee and some grey sweats that hung low on his bony hips.

He walked into his living room, tears still slipping down his cheeks and he was sniffling slightly. Making his way to the couch, he turned on the TV, setting it to the Big Bang Theory for some background noise to fill up his cold and empty apartment.

Picking up his phone from the kitchen counter, he unlocked it and dialed.

 _“_ ** _Hey honey_** _,”_  a soothing voice said over the little speaker.

“H-hey Nat.”

 _“_   ** _Steve? Steve, what’s wrong? Are you okay? What happened?_  ** _”_

Steve’s voice cracked when he tried to speak. “I did it… I took your advice… Nat, I… I… oh my god I lost him.”

 _“_   ** _Steve, love, what are you talking about?_  ** _”_

“Bucky! It’s Bucky! I-I t-told him that I h-had feelings and… and I ruined everything.” Steve was sobbing at this point; no wonder nobody loved him, he couldn’t keep it together for five seconds before he exploded into a blond ball of tears and regret.

“Nat… I ruined everything,” He cried, closing his eyes and sobbing into his hands.

 _“_   ** _Steve, I’m sure that’s not—_  ** _”_

“No! No, you don’t get it! He looked at me like… like…”

 _“_   ** _Like what, Steve?_  ** _”_

“Like I was an idiot! Goddamnit! Why did I h-have to go and o-open my big mouth? Ugh!” Steve stammered, completely hating himself for the events that happened that night.

 _“_   ** _Steve, honey… calm down…_  ** _”_

“No… Nat you don’t understand… he hates me… he hates me…”

 _“_ ** _You listen here, Steven Grant Rogers._** _”_  Steve visibly winced; she rarely used his full name when lecturing him.  _“_ ** _That man does not, by any means, hate you._** _”_

“But Nat—”

 _“_ ** _Don’t you ‘but Nat’ me, young man!_** _”_  Natasha hissed over the line.  _“_ ** _He does not hate you, Steve! It’s literally impossible to ever hate you!_** _”_

“Tell that to Brock Rumlow,” He muttered.

 _“_   ** _Brock Rumlow was an ass who had no sense of common hospitality or manners._  ** _”_

Steve shook his head, even though she couldn’t see him. “Doesn’t matter.”

There was a slight pause.  _“_ ** _Do you want me to come over?”_**

“No… no, I’m okay,” Steve replied, wiping away the excess tears. “I’m… okay. I’ll be okay.”

 _“_   ** _Honey, are you sure? It’s really no bother._  ** _”_

“No, no it’s okay. I’ll be fine,” A knock at his door pulled him away. “Hey Nat, I gotta let you go, someone’s at the door.”

 _“_   ** _Okay love, you call me if you need anything, okay?_  ** _”_

“Okay, thanks Nat. Bye.” Steve sniffled.

 _“_   ** _Bye hon._  ** _”_

He wiped his cheek again and set down his phone before walking to the door. Opening it, he was completely shocked by the sight.

“B-Buck? What’re you—”

Steve was cut off by a pair of warm and plush lips covering his own, Bucky’s body pushing them into his apartment as the brunet shut the door behind them. Without warning, Bucky had Steve pressed against the door in an instant and continued to assault his mouth.

Surely this was a dream right? There’s no way that Bucky could feel the same.

After a few seconds, he pulled away. “You are  _not_  hard to love.”

“Buck, what’re—”

“No.” Bucky demanded, both hands cupping his face and making him look at the man in front of him. “You listen to me right now Steve. You are not hard to love.”

Without any preamble, Bucky’s lips were back on his and Steve moaned brokenly into the kiss. This wasn’t real. No, it couldn’t be. Bucky’d never shown any type of sexual interest in him before, so why would he all of a sudden?

Even if this was a dream, a fairytale, a fantasy if you will, Steve was going to make the most of it. He kissed back with much fervor, skinny arms wrapping themselves around Bucky’s neck, pulling him closer. In a swift movement, Steve was lifted off the ground and into Bucky’s arms. For fear of falling, his legs instantly wound around Bucky’s waist, pulling their hips flush together.

Holy crap, the Bucky in his dream had a cock as hard as a fucking rock, and boy, it felt nice when he ground his own clothed dick against it. Bucky gasped into his mouth, pushing Steve against the wall.

“Fuck sweetheart,” Bucky murmured. “Fuck, so good.”

When Steve tried to get a word in, Bucky simply hushed him with his lips, tongue tentatively roaming Steve’s lips. He accepted it gladly, sucking it into his mouth within seconds. Jesus, he wanted this dream Bucky to fuck him. Now.

Apparently Dream Bucky could read his mind, because he was off the wall and instead, was being carried to his bedroom.

Dream Bucky placed him on the bed and crawled over him in an instant, lips never leaving his as the brunet’s metal hand trailed down to the hem of his shirt, metal digits slipping underneath the fabric and gliding over Steve’s stomach. By the time Bucky’s hand was up by his chest, Steve’s shirt was completely rucked up under his armpits, so in a swift movement, he rolled them over so he was straddling Bucky’s waist, and slipped off the shirt, tossing it in a random corner of his room.

“So gorgeous,” Bucky whispered, his hand running over Steve’s pale chest and abdomen. “Fuck, so pretty sweetheart.”

Steve couldn’t stop the blush that traveled down his cheeks and onto his chest, the scarlet tinge splaying across his body at a rapid rate. To Steve, it seemed as if Bucky’s eyes grew impossibly  _darker_  at the sight, and he was flipped onto his back again, a mass of over two hundred pounds of pure muscle blanketing his body.

Bucky tucked his face into Steve’s neck and sucked on the skin of his collarbone, moaning in ecstasy when Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Leaving the shelter of Steve’s neck, Steve watched as Bucky noisily kissed down his chest, occasionally sucking marks on him,  _branding_  him, marking Steve as  _his_.

Steve couldn’t help the choked gasp that left his lips when Bucky suddenly nuzzled his clothed dick with his mouth.  _God, that fucking mouth…_

“Buck…” Steve moaned breathlessly, eyes shut in bliss.

“Oh sweetheart, darling… fuck… so good… taste so good,” The brunet babbled as his hands traveled up Steve’s legs to the waistband of his sweats. “Can taste ya through your pants… god, baby you’re fucking  _dripping_ …”

And just like that, Bucky lowered Steve’s pants and took hold of his dick with his metal hand and sucked him into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Steve all but screamed, pleasure running up and down his spine in waves.

God, was this still a dream? It seemed too realistic, too pleasurable, to be a dream. And that’s when it hit him. This  _wasn't_  a dream. This was  _real_.

He could definitely tell that this was real. In his dreams, he never experienced the feeling of Bucky running his tongue along his shaft, or heard the soft moans coming from his friend as he bobbed his head up and down. In his dreams, he never felt this amount of love or compassion from his friend. Thank god that this wasn’t a dream.

“Shit, Buck,” Steve panted, trying to pull the brunet’s head away from his dick. “Buck stop, stop.”

Bucky pulled off instantly, coming up to cup Steve’s face in his hands. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Steve chuckled, running his hands through his friend’s hair, smirking when his friend purred at the sensation. “N-no, it’s fine, it’s perfect actually… just that I’mma ‘bout ‘ta come.”

Bucky smirks back. “That good, huh?”

He couldn’t help but nod, blushing slightly at his confession. Tilting his head up, he met Bucky in a searing kiss, sneaking his tongue past his friend’s lips, earning a small nip in retaliation.

“God, I wanna fuck you so bad, baby.” Bucky hissed, rolling his hips against Steve’s.

“Then what’re ya waiting for?”

Bucky groaned and slammed his lips against Steve’s, not at all trying to be subtle as he plowed his tongue into the blond’s mouth, licking feverishly inside. In no time at all, they were both completely stripped bare, rolling around naked on the mattress in the dark.

Steve straddled Bucky’s waist, rolling his ass along Bucky’s cock in fluid moments. Bucky’s head tipped back in pleasure, and Steve didn’t waist any time in leaning down and biting at the crook. Bucky stuck three of his metal fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and coating them in slick.

When the brunet stuck them up Steve’s asshole, the blond was having a hard time not coming on the spot.

“Ah! Nngh f-fuck,” He incoherently babbled as he fucked himself back on Bucky’s fingers. He felt heat pool in his belly, and he tried desperately to keep himself from unraveling onto Bucky’s chest.

“Don’t Stevie,” Bucky husked, as if he was reading his mind. “Don’t come yet, save it for my dick sweetheart.”

Steve moaned embarrassingly load, rolling his ass back onto Bucky’s hand. Without any warning, Bucky’s fingers slipped out of his warm, wet hole, and was instead being teased by the brunet’s dick.

“You ready sweetheart?”

Steve nodded, quick and fast. “Please, please…”

“I got you babydoll,” Bucky reassured, grasping Steve’s hips and slowly lowering the blond onto his full and ready cock. Steve sunk down carefully, hands splayed across Bucky’s pecs and shoulders, grasping them for some leverage as Bucky filled him up.

For the first time in his life, Steve felt whole. He felt full. He felt…

 _Loved_. 

He felt loved by Bucky Barnes. Not the best friend kind of love. The kind of love that makes you want to wrap your arms around the love of your life and never let them go, for fear of losing them forever. The kind of love that makes you want to spend the rest of your life with them, because the thought them not sharing it with you makes you want to die.

Steve shut his eyes and rolled his hips relentlessly, trying to get Bucky off. He could be good. Steve could make it good for Bucky. He had to, before the other man saw that this might have been a mistake and he’d leave Steve…  _forever_.

_Don’t go, please Buck don’t go. I… I can be good. I’ll be good for you, please don’t leave, please don’t leave me. I’m sorry I’m not enough, but please, I can make it good. I’ll try and be good. Please…_

“Oh Stevie, oh honey no.” Bucky whimpered, stopping his motions and looking up at the blond seated on his cock. “Baby you  _are_  good, so good Stevie, so fuckin’ good. I ain’t ever leavin’ ya honey, oh gosh sweetheart no, fuck I could never leave you babydoll.”

Steve was on his back in seconds, Bucky staring down at him as he placed the blond’s legs over his shoulders and leaned forward, chasing his lips as he slid back into him. Bucky took no time in being gentle. Instead, he kissed Steve as if he was loosing air and Steve was his only source of oxygen; pounded into him harder than a jackhammer; held him hard enough to bruise.

When Steve tried to snake his arm down in-between their bodies to relieve the pressure building up in his balls, Bucky grabbed both of his hands and pinned them above his head and fucked him even harder.

“So fuckin’ tight,” Bucky muttered. “God sweetheart, so good, so fuckin’ good. So damn perfect, you are. God baby, fuckin’ beautiful.”

And then Bucky’s flesh hand replaced his metal one, which was holding down Steve’s hands, and Steve felt the cool bite of metal fingers as they traveled down his chest, past his navel, and wrapped themselves around Steve’s aching cock.

“Shit!” Steve yelled, digging his head back into the pillows and arching his back upwards into Bucky, their chests touching.

“Yeah, yeah that’s it. C’mon sweetheart,” Bucky teased, licking Steve’s collarbone and sucking. “C’mon Steve, let go for me, let go. You got it, baby. Fuck… so damn tight, so good, f-feel so good, nghh…  _fuck_.”

“‘M gonna… fuck, Bucky ‘m gonna—”

“Come.  _Now_.” And that’s all it took for Steve to come. Hard.

Bucky’s hand worked over his leaking cock, helping Steve ride out his orgasm, and before Steve knew it, Bucky’s coming inside of him, hot and wet and full and warm. Filling him up to the point where it’s leaking out of his sensitive hole, dripping around Bucky’s cock and onto the sheets.

“That’s it baby, good job baby, good job.” Bucky crooned, rocking his hips a bit and pumping out another spurt of cum into Steve. Steve moaned happily, closing his eyes with a sigh as Bucky laid them both on their sides, never pulling out of Steve as he got them both into a more comfortable position.

Steve snuggled into Bucky’s side, throwing one arm across the brunet’s tanned and chiseled chest. The feeling of Bucky’s arm tightening around him immediately comforted him, and without another word or movement, he fell asleep.

___________________________________________________________

 

Bucky woke up to the smell of eggs and coffee floating from the kitchen. He got up silently, pulling on his sweatpants from the night before but left his chest bare, his shirt nowhere to be found.

Huh… he could have sworn he had a shirt on last night. He knew it, he  _knows_  it.

So where is his goddamned shirt?

That question gets answered quickly enough, because as soon as he steps out of the bedroom, his shirt is directly in his sight. And he has no intention, or desire, to get it back anytime soon, because  _Steve_  is wearing his shirt.

Steve fucking Rogers was wearing his shirt the morning after having sex together. Who would’ve thought, eh?

Bucky made his way into the kitchen and stood behind Steve, sleepily wrapping his arms around the smaller man and kissing the back of his neck.

“Well, good morning,” Steve snorted, using the spatula to scramble the eggs a little more. Bucky only hummed in response, continuing his mission of just kissing Steve’s neck, making the blond jolt slightly when he nipped at his shoulder.

He heard Steve turn off the flame on the stove and push the pan containing their breakfast to the side. Bucky stepped back an inch to let Steve turn around and face him, before going back to his original spot, trapping Steve between his body and the counter.

Bucky leaned down for a kiss, moaning happily when the blond reciprocated it. This was something he had only thought about in his dreams and wishes, never once thinking that it would actually happen. But it was, and Bucky was goddamned thankful for it.

Steve pulled away, much to his distress, and looked at him carefully, almost as if he was studying him. Bucky knew what he was doing though; overanalyzing the situation, thinking of every possible outcome that wouldn’t end well, trying to figure out if this was real or not.

“Don’t…” Bucky tried, leaning his forehead against Steve’s and closing his eyes. “Don’t overanalyze this Steve. I like you, a lot, incase you couldn’t tell. I really do like you Stevie.”

“…why?”

Bucky hummed sadly; of course, of course Steve would question it. The blond doesn’t give himself enough credit; he doesn’t see how perfect and wonderful and amazing he really is.

“Because…” He didn’t want to fuck this up, so he made sure to say just the right things. “Because you’re kind and smart and funny and intelligent and a stubborn little shit sometimes, but I love that about you. You stand up for what’s right, and you don’t let anyone treat you like crap. You find the good in people when others wouldn’t so much as glance in their direction. You’re beautiful and amazing and wonderful and everything I wish I could be.”

“Buck…”

“It’s true Steve, I wish I was more like you. I wish I had your courage, and your strength, and your determination. I wish everyone could see ya the way I do, because you’re perfect.”

“No, I’m—”

“Yes you are, and don’t you even say or think that you’re not. You’re perfect to me, and I love ya Stevie.”

Bucky hoped he said all the right things, hoped he didn’t say anything that sounded stupid or unintellectual. Steve’s sudden kiss calmed all his worries.

They kissed until they lost the ability to breath, but even then, Bucky never let Steve’s lips get too far away from his own.

“Steve Rogers, will you go out with me?” Bucky asked, panting harshly against Steve’s mouth. Steve nodded, smiling wide.

“Yeah. I think I can manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment/kudos if ya liked it, because it’s you guys that keep me writing!
> 
> Se you next time, my lovelies! <3


End file.
